MWPP and Lily meet fan fic Barbies
by RachelOnACloud
Summary: Maruders get in trougle wierd barbies and a little l/j romance this fic is werd PG for some cussing later
1. Trouble

When there's Trouble There's .Barbie's?!  
  
Lily and the Marauders were walking to charms class when James (who hadn't been with them) ran up huffing.  
  
" I did it" gasped James" and my advice would be to run. And fast."  
  
Just then Professor Mcgonnegal came running around the corner with hot pink hair. A little leather mini skirt and a really tight leather tube top. Sirius grabbed the camera out of his bag and snapped about 30 pictures. The Marauders had been planning this prank for weeks. Lily hadn't approved but they convinced her to teach them the charm. Back in Gryffindor common room everyone in the whole common room had seen the pictures by now and was laughing their heads off. (A/N just imagine) Mcgonnegal stormed into the room still dressed well let's say like Brittney Spears. Pionted at the Marauders and Lily.  
  
" My office now!!!!" she screeched.  
  
They walked down to her office for their punishment.  
  
"You,"she said shrilly pointing at the boys"will all receive detention for this! Ms. Evens you will also receive detention.  
  
" But"stuttered Lily.  
  
" I believe you are responsible for teaching these boys the "yahookererer" charm"(A/N said ya-hooker)" she shrieked " you will all be placed in a fanfiction about Barbie's written by a muggle named Saphire. Were you will be forced to do stupid things without control o yourself.  
  
"No.n not B B Barbie's." he said in wide-eyed shock.  
  
"NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"yelled James.  
  
"Anything but that." Pleaded Remus.  
  
Peter was to shocked to say anything.  
  
"Yay I finally get to meet my childhood friends again."Sighed Lily happily.  
  
"Ms. Even's according to this fic you are going out with James." Said Mcgonnegal  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"screamed Lily.  
  
"Come on Lils it's not that bad." Said James;"After all it's me."  
  
"Oh I feel so much better."Lily said sarcastically.  
  
"Enough." Said Mcgonnegal" it's time to walk through the mirror into the fanfic."  
  
Lily went first then James them Remus, Sirius, and Peter.  
  
As soon as James got through the mirror Lily planted a big kiss on his lips.  
  
"EEW" said Remus and Sirius when they walked through, " I'm gonna be sick.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~ *~*~  
  
A/N Yay this is pretty stupid but there is a lot of coke I me right now so expect it to suck next chaps up tomorrow. Killer Barbie's or makeover Barbie's tell me in your reviews hint hint. I'm begging you to review pul la aseeeeee. Thanks  
  
Merry whatever you celebrate  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Saphire if you don't review I won't write more even flames welcome Shellabob(like my middle name) 


	2. MAKEOVER!

A/N Ok this will be a short chapter cause I've got a little bit of writer's block. The story is a take off of a horror story I wrote last year in fourth grade. I only had one reviewer and that person is now my favorite reader thank you ~*Strider*LOTR*~ () I know it's stupid but that's basically what I write when I'm hyper but I'm glad you think it's cool.  
  
This chapter might be weird cause I'm writing this while I eat McDonalds.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lily James break it up! Yelled Sirius right before he threw up.  
  
"What's wrong Sirius?"asked Remus.  
  
"L l l l listen" stuttered Sirius.  
  
"AHHHH "screamed Remus"B b b b b backstreet boys music!"  
  
James stopped kissing Lily at the site of Peter singing along.  
  
"C'mon guys lets go see what's happening."said James.  
  
So they walked down the hall and came upon a horrible site.  
  
A Barbie Fashion Show!  
  
The music ceased and the Barbie's turned their head. Suddenly the doors behind them slammed shut and locked themselves. Without warning the Barbie's ran at them and tied the up.  
  
"Silence" said a Barbie in an evening gown.  
  
"Barbie! It's me Lily!" shouted Lily.  
  
"Girls untie Lily she's our friend" Instructed the Barbie in the evening gown named Serena.  
  
"Now Lily would you like to help us give these boy makeovers"  
  
"You bet"  
  
Ten minutes later their were 3 boys with red lipstick pink glittery nails and purple eyeshadow. (The rest was too gruesome to tell about.)  
  
"Now you must go on to the next room for a.SHOPPING SPREE!!!!  
  
A/N it's retarded I know and no offences to those of you who still like Barbie's. It's short but at least I got it up. Please review!!! I've got a special treat for reviewer's good and bad. So review please please please!  
  
See ya Saphire 


	3. Read this!

I wanna thank all my reviewers I'll mention u in the next chapter  
  
Hey everybody I know its been a really long time since I updated. It has also come to attention that I need a disclaimer  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters u do not recognize the plot belongs to me everything else belongs to J.K Rowling.  
  
I will try to get a new chap up by Feb. 20 Th I just need an inspiration and some spare time e-mail ideas at [1]citesenangelbaby@netscape.net  
  
Saphire  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:citesenangelbaby@netscape.net 


	4. SHOPPING SPREE!

A/N with out further ado Shopping Spree  
  
As the walked on Lily said" Oh James you just look so damn cute. I can't believe it." Then she gave him a kiss.  
  
"Stop frenching you killing me" complained Sirius.  
  
Lily and James broke apart when they reached the next room. They opened the doors the doors and a brunette Barbie said, " hi I'm going to help you with your shopping Lily and James my name's Beauty Full. Said a Barbie in a pink skirt and pale pink tank. Lily, James, and Beauty Full walked off to Kelly's Cosmetics.  
  
"Hi my names Emerald and I'll be helping you shop Sirius." Said a Barbie in yellow caprees and a white tank. Sirius looked very pleased at having a cute Barbie shopper with him. They went it to Kennie Bauers.  
  
" My names Tokyo's Angel and I'll be helping you Remus," said a pretty red head in a pair of jean overalls. Thy walked off into Tommy's Retail.  
  
" Hi I'll be helping you. My names Aliana Gallagher" said a Barbie in a pale blue skirt down to her ankles and a pale blue Angel tee.  
  
" I'll be helping you Peter. My name's totally bitchy. Peter's eyes bulged in fright as she led him to Rachel's Retail."  
  
Two hours later they met up n the next hallway. Lily was wearing an ankle length pale blue skirt with blue beads at the bottom, and a pale blue tie top halter. James was wearing baggy kakkies and a white T-shirt. Remus was wearing baggy jeans and a blue T-shirt. Sirius as wearing baggy kakkie shorts and a black T-shirt. Peter was wearing grey jeans and a grey shirt. The Barbie's said together in the hallway" Cross through the doors and be prepared for your worst nightmare. BABYSITTING!!!!  
  
A/N ahahahah I finally got and idea and thanks for the reviews I'll try to get a chap up next week don't lose faith in me, I'm just busy. Plz review.  
  
Thanks to  
  
*totally bitchy-thanks I think its kinda cool yet stupid  
  
*Aliana Gallagher-it's not exactly ASAP but thanx for the review I'm glad u laughed  
  
*Emerald-thanx I wrote to be original  
  
*Tokyo's Angel- don't worry I will  
  
*Beauty Full- don't worry I was bored in school and I have some ideas now. I'm glad you think it stupid it supposed to be and I know u gotta luv it  
  
for your reviews I appreciate them.  
  
See ya  
  
Saphire 


End file.
